


Let it go

by orphan_account



Series: Dark times [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Post-Bae, Reminiscing, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One morning, Max dwells on the past.Chloe stops her.





	Let it go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Epic_Glitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic_Glitter/gifts), [Vertiser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vertiser/gifts), [DanielHugoGray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielHugoGray/gifts).



> This is the first thing I‘ve ever written.  
> I was inspired to write by two things: the shit I went through in my life and especially these past few months (I refer to Too much for a bit more on that - although I'd like to warn from it, please read the tags and trigger warning before reading), and the incredible amount of awesome fanfic I have read.
> 
> This work is gifted to three special people, who helped me during the past few months in a way that is absolutely incredible.  
> Guys, I can never thank you enough for what you did for me.
> 
> Besides these three, I‘d like to express my deep gratitude to the whole of the #WeAreLis for all your support and your kindness. I deeply, deeply appreciate it.
> 
> And, I'd deeply appreciate feedback and criticism.

Sunshine came in through the window. When it hit Max’s face, she slowly stirred awake.  
When she tried to move, she felt something, or better someone, restrict her.  
Turning in the hold, she came face to face with Chloe, who was still sleeping soundly,  
arms and legs tightly wrapped around Max, a happy smile on her sleeping face.  
Looking at her, Max remembered the time when mornings like these seemed impossible.  
  
_Shutting the door behind her, Max walked over and dropped face-first onto the bed._  
_“That’s it” she thought, “I’m really here. I know they said Seattle would be great, I would make new friends and_  
_get over Arcadia Bay, but I just can’t stop thinking about Chloe. Why did they make me leave her?_  
_How could they do that so soon after… after William died? And I can’t talk to her. I’m too scared that she hates me._  
_I mean, she has every right to do so. I’m supposed to be her best friend, forever, and I left her just days after her dad died.”_  
_Sitting up, she looked around her new room: “This is supposed to be my new home. But, how can I call it home,_  
_when the thing I love more than anything else in this world can and will never be here? And what’s even worse,_  
_I never got to tell her how I feel about her. I wanted to, after our last pirate adventure, but then Joyce came home and... I couldn’t.”_  
_She fell asleep crying that night._  
  
_The next morning, she refused to get up. When her mother came in, she asked angrily: “What do you want, mom?”_  
_Vanessa mustered her with concern: “Sweetie, come on, get out of your bed. You’re gonna love it here.”_  
_This made Max just angrier and sadder and she screamed: “How can you say that?!”_  
  
_But finally, Max had to accept that she couldn’t hide in her bed forever. Which of course doesn’t mean she didn’t hide inside herself._  
_In school, she stayed mostly to herself, hardly ever talked to people, except two of them, but she never really grew close to them._  
_It hurt too much to think about Chloe and that she had lost her best friend for good. And at home, she shut her parents out almost completely._  
  
_When she got the letter from Blackwell, Max was excited. Of course, the prospect of being taught by Mark_  
_Jefferson, one of the most famous photographers ever, was awesome to her. But what excited her the most,_  
_above everything else, was the prospect of seeing Chloe again. But the same thought filled her with dread:_  
_How would Chloe react to seeing her again after five years of radio silence? She would certainly hate Max,_  
_right-?_  
  
A gentle kiss onto her lips brought Max out of her reminiscing.  
“Hey, beautiful” whispered Chloe, sleepily smiling at her. Max felt like she could lose herself in Chloe’s bright blue eyes.  
When Chloe recognized the sad look on Max’s face, she tightened her hold on Max and asked, her voice heavy with concern: “What’s wrong, Max?”  
Max buried her face in Chloe’s chest, and stuttered, voice cracking, sobs starting to flow: “I-It’s just… I remembered when w-we were apart.  
That time was so… horrible. I’m so sor-”  
“Hey, hey” Chloe whispered into her ear, “stop thinking about that. We’re together again, that’s all that matters. And I promise you,  
nothing is ever gonna separate us again.”  
Pulling back a bit, Max looked at Chloe, tears in her eyes: “Y-you promise?”  
Seeing that, after everything that had happened, Max needed this reassurance that Chloe would always be with her, she smiled at Max and  
pressed her forehead against Max’s, two pairs of blue eyes deeply looking into each other: “I promise Max. Who and whatever tries to tear us apart,  
we will kick their ass. Okay?”  
With a sob, Max buried her face in Chloe’s chest again. But this time, these were happy tears.

**Author's Note:**

> On an additional note:  
> If anyone finds that this work has similarities to other works, I'm sorry for that.  
> I never read something like this before, so if such a work exists, I wasn't aware of its existence.


End file.
